


Motherly Love

by gracefed



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefed/pseuds/gracefed
Summary: My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Lydia Joyce Deetz was always a very strange and unusual teenager. She has a love for death and a demon named Beetlejuice for a friend. She also shared a house with her father-Charles, step-mother-Delia and her two dead godparents-Adam and Barbara Maitland. While it was true that after her real mom, Emily, died of cancer that Delia Schlimmer became her step-mother, she always had preferred Barbara. Everybody knew that Lydia has always had this special godmother-goddaughter relationship with her. Whenever Lydia was angry or upset, she would actually listen to Lydia’s side of the story instead of trying to fix it herself, unlike the rest of her parents. Barbara thought of Lydia as the daughter she never had because she couldn’t have children before she died. Lydia saw Barbara as one of her mothers and best. Everything seemed to be normal until one day that put their undying relationship to the test.

This happened a month after the incident with BJ. It was a beautiful morning at the Maitland-Deetzes. Charles and Delia were off on their anniversary trip to Hawaii, so Barbara and Adam got to take care of Lydia for a week while they were gone. That morning, Lydia woke up to the aroma of Barbara’s pancakes coming through her bedroom. Barbara always made them exactly how Lydia liked it, fluffy with dark chocolate chips. Lydia changed into her black top and pants and went downstairs. “Good morning Lydia,” said the Maitlands in unison. Barbara was setting the table for breakfast and Adam was sitting at the table. She was so glad she had people like them or she would be very lonely by herself. “How did you sleep last night,” asked Adam. Usually, Lydia had nightmares, so one of her parents had to come check on her. The nightmares were mostly about either her mom or BJ. Now, it seemed like she had got over it.

“I was thinking,” said Barbara after they were all at the table, “After school, maybe you could show us some of your childhood pictures.” “Sure, ok,” said Lydia confused, she thought that was a pretty weird thing to ask her. Barbara noticed the confusion and said “I know it’s weird to suggest, but I was thinking since we are now living together, we could get to know eachother better, but if you....” “No,” Lydia interrupted, “I would love to show you some pictures.” After a moment of silence Lydia said “well better get to school.” “Don’t forget your lunch,” said Barbara before Lydia left, “ I packed you a sandwich and a cookie.” “Aren’t you forgetting something,” asked Adam suspiciously. Lydia always hugged and kissed both of them goodbye before heading out the door. “We love you Lydia,” said the Maitlands. “I love you guys too,” said Lydia as she headed out the door ready for school. The Maitlands couldn’t wait to spend time and get to know her


	2. The mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real problem arises

Barbara and Adam were making cookies for Lydia’s after-school snack when they heard a door slam shut. They knew that Lydia just got back from school tired but still had a smile on her face. “Hi guys,” said Lydia hungrily, “are those cookies?” She saw a dozen dark chocolate chip cookies placed in the middle of the table. “I was thinking that we could have a snack while we chat?” Barbara questioned, hoping that Lydia remembered. “Oh right,” said Lydia finally realizing what Barbara was hinting at, “I’ll get themright now, I’ll be right back.” Lydia ran upstairs to the attic where she found a box labeled “childhood memories” and carried it back downstairs. 

After Barbara set the table, she went through most of the photos. Barbara mostly liked the baby photos, while Lydia found them embarrassing and started blushing when Barbara commented how cute she looked. While Lydia was explaining one of her photos she took, she noticed that Barbara had her eye on a picture of her and her mom taking a selfie. “This picture,” said Lydia as she took the photo out of Barbara’s hand, “is a very important photo to me. It is one of the last pictures my mom and I ever took together.” Lydia started to tear up thinking about her mom who was her whole world. “I’m sorry Lydia,” said Barbara while she was rubbing circles around her back, “I know how much your mom meant to you.” After a couple of hugs and kisses, Lydia took the box of photos and went upstairs to do her homework while Barbara prepared dinner.

“Lydia, is it ok if I look at some more of your pictures while you are gone?” asked Barbara. “Sure,” agreed Lydia as she headed off to school, “but be extra careful, it would be so bad if one of the photos got destroyed.” “Of course,” said Barbara, “Have a good day at school, I love you, and don’t forget your parents are coming home tomorrow.” 

A couple hours later, after she got done with a couple chores around the house and when Adam was busy building his model, she decided it was time to look at more photos. She loved looking at them but it made her sad reminding her she could never have kids of her own. She was so glad she had Lydia in her life. She especially loved the important photo Lydia told her about. It reminded her that even if people you love are no longer with you, you still had love in your heart for them. She suddenly remembered she had laundry to do and went downstairs, forgetting she still had the photo in her hands. She never noticed, but she accidentally dropped the photo into the washing machine with all of the clothes. The photo was getting wetter and wetter by the minute and the photo, with her memory, was getting destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I accidentally deleted my work so here it is again. Kudos are appreciated


	3. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia finds out and the truth is revealed

It was later in the day when Lydia got home from school. She had a very bad day from being called “goth kid” and while walking home she got rained on. Normally, she liked when it rained because it looked so dark and gloomy but it rained quite unexpetably and she didn’t even have an umbrella. Barbara noticed that she arrived back home with a soaking wet dress, boots and wasn’t in the best of moods. She decided that she would get Lydia a dress from the dryer so she went downstairs to the laundry room. 

When she was looking for a dress, she felt a weird plastic and there, right in her hand, was the most important photo to Lydia, with little rips from the washer. She felt a drop in her stomach, she knew almost immediately what it was, guilt. She promised Lydia that she would be careful of it. Here it is, damaged and broken, just like Lydia’s faith in her will probably be. One thought came to her mind, what would she tell Lydia? Lydia was already in a bad mood and seeing this only might make it worse. Instead of telling Lydia right away, she put it back in the box of memories praying that Lydia wouldn’t ask her about it or find it. “I’ll tell her about it when she is in a better mood,” thought Barbara, before she went to set the table for dinner.

When Lydia was done with her homework, she went to see if she could look at the photos she gave Barbara. She looked through the photos but one caught her eye, there it was, her favorite photo that was ripped to pieces. There was only one person that Lydia assumed did it, Barbara. She couldn’t imagine that the sweet, caring Barbara Matiland was capable of doing something like that, but the more Lydia thought about it she remembered that Barbara was the only one who saw the photos. She decided to ask her at dinner time.

It was about six at night when the Maitlands and Lydia sat down to a chicken and dumplings dinner and the Maitlands realized that Lydia was oddly quiet. Usually she would start talking about her homework or asking them how their day was. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of forks, the chewing of food and awkward glances. “Barb, can I ask you a question,” asked Lydia after Adam left to work on his model. “Sure, what is it,” asked Barbara who, deep in her heart knew what she was going to ask. “Do you know what happened to the photo in the attic?” Oh no, she knows, thought Barbara.

“I’m so sorry Lydia, it’s all my fault,” said Barbara as she told Lydia about what happened. As Barbara was trying to explain how it happened, all Lydia could do was clench her fists and block Barbara’s words out of her mind. “Then you found out and that’s basically it,” said Barbara as she finished her story. “Honey, please forgive me,” said Barbara pleading as Lydia stood there for minutes silently.

“This photo was important to me and you knew it!” said Lydia with mixed emotions of anger and sadness. Angry that someone so important to her would damage something so meaningful to her and sadness because she would never have that same experience with her mother again. “You will never by my real mother and I wish you would just go back to the Netherworld where you belong,” cried Lydia before she ran upstairs to her room and sobbed on her pillow, never even realizing that what she said stabbed Barbara right in her heart. Barbara just went silently back to her room in the attic. “Hi, honey,” said Adam as he saw Barbara’s teary face, “What’s wrong.” “Adam, do you think Lydia would like it better if I go back to the Netherworld?” said Barbara, not answering Adam’s question. “Of course not, why would you even ask that,” asked Adam confused and concerned. Before, going to the Netherworld and leaving Lydia is something Barbara would never dream of. “Nevermind, goodnight sweetie,” said Barbara. “Goodnight Barb,” said Adam as he shut off the lights and both of them went to bed.


	4. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has enough

The night that Charles and Delia came back from their relaxing anniversary trip, everything was different. Instead of talking and jolly laughter, there was silence and a sense of sadness. Both of them noticed that no one was there to greet them, so they went to the attic to find the Maitlands. When they got to the attic, they found Adam reading a book and Barbara in bed resting. Charles knocked on the door quietly, “Come in,” said Adam. When Adam noticed Charles walking in, he looked overjoyed. “Oh, thank goodness you’re back,” said Adam, weirdly relieved. “How was your trip?” “Good, what happened while we were away?” asked Charles, wanting to get to the bottom of what happened. Adam sighed and told him everything that happened while he was away.

“Ever since Lydia’s outburst,” Adam continued while Charles listened intentivaly, “Lydia hasn’t talked to me or Barbara.” Adam looked at Barbara with caring, but concerned eyes, “I guess Barbara isn’t taking this very well. She probably thinks this is all her fault but it’s not.” Charles decided to tell Delia what happened. Delia looked shocked but told him to let Lydia be until she is ready to apologize to Barbara.

It was early in the morning and everything stayed exactly the same, Lydia still wasn’t talking to her. Barbara finally decided enough is enough and started to draw a door to the Netherworld by herself. If Lydia wants me gone then fine, I’ll leave, thought Barbara, heartbroken she had to make this decision. Lydia would go back to being happy, Adam would miss her but will understand and the Deetzes wouldn’t care so she wrote a goodbye note, opened the door and stepped through, leaving her family, the ones who cared about her behind.


End file.
